


Hopelessly In Love

by ConnectingSmallDots



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courfeyrac doesn't handle things well, Fluffy, It starts sad, M/M, Rumours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rumour's gone round that Jehan is cheating and Courfeyrac doesn't handle it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly In Love

He now knows how Grantaire felt and how Éponine felt but he hates it. Every second is like agony knowing the one he loves doesn't love him back and it burns. Or maybe that's just the whiskey.

Courfeyrac downs another bottle of Grantaire's beverages and tosses it somewhere, reaching for the next one. 

"No. You know what?" He says out loud and leans back against the wall from his perch on the kitchen counter. "Screw this. Screw him." He throws his latest, and now semi-empty also, bottle at the window and it goes through with a loud crash. Glass skids across the floor and he hisses at it. 

He's beyond the point of caring. So what if this isn't even his apartment? Grantaire shouldn't have given him the key to both the door and liquor cupboard. 

His phone rings loudly and he takes it from his pocket and reads the name. It's safe to say, it meets the same fate as the bottle. Although, it's a Nokia so it's probably fine. 

The main house phone rings and Courfeyrac sighs and makes his way to it. It reaches voicemail before he gets there so he listens, taking huge gulps of the wine bottle in his hand. 

"Courf. What the hell are you doing in my apartment? I know it's you because you're the only one who has the key to both the door and drinks. We're on our way now. Answer your phone, dammit, we are calling you." Grantaire hangs up and Courfeyrac sobers slightly and sits down on the sofa. 

He curls his legs into his chest and buries his face in the gap between his knees. 

And he just cries. 

He hasn't cried since he was six because he never needed too. He was fun and happy and bouncy all the time. He was that friend that was always there at your door with chick flicks and ice cream and the kind of man who would make you laugh until you were so sick of laughing it was laughable. 

He hates crying. He hates the way it reddens his face and swells his eyes. He can't stand the ugly sounds that tumble out his mouth and streams of tears that roll down his cheeks, landing on the floor. It's like hell. Pure red-hot, burning, fiery hell. 

Across the room he can see vases of flowers and that just makes him sob harder. He finishes yet another bottle and throws it so that it hits the vase and sends the petals and leaves soaring. The vase pieces lie shattered on the desk and water drops off it as steadily as Courfeyrac's tears. 

He rolls onto his side and cries into the cushions on Grantaire's couch. He doesn't notice the key turning in the lock and Grantaire returning. He doesn't hear Grantaire sigh and clean up around him. He doesn't realises Enjolras is taping the widow to stop drafts. He doesn't see the man sitting on one of the arm chairs, his face equally tear stained and red. 

"Do something." Grantaire nudges the man in the chair, his eyes full of pity. "I don't care what, just make him stop crying."

It's the worst sound he's ever heard. He never wants to hear Courfeyrac cry ever again in his entire life. It's heart breaking. Grantaire goes back to helping Enjolras in the kitchen and Jehan gets up slowly. 

"Hey Courf." He says quietly and Courfeyrac stops crying instantly.

"What do you want?" He snarls and it cuts deep. Jehan pauses, takes a deep breath and kneels down in front of Courfeyrac.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." He tells him, even though Courf's face is still very much buried in the sofa. 

"I wanted to apologise for what I said because it's not true. I swear, Courf, I swear on everything I love that it's not true. Not even one word of it." Jehan's voice breaks and his words are so sincere that Courfeyrac rolls over to face him.

"You're beautiful." Jehan wipes away the tears from his cheeks and fights to keep his own at bag. "Every little piece, love." 

Courfeyrac thinks for a moment before asking something. "Did you just quote a Taylor Swift song?" 

Jehan nods, his smile wide and Courfeyrac smiles wider. He presses his lips to Jehan's and kisses him slowly. Jehan can taste the salt of his tears on Courfeyrac's lips but he doesn't care. 

"Promise me something?" He asks, resting his head against Courfeyrac's. Courfeyrac makes a humming sound. 

"Promise you'll never do this again. I'll always love you and I'll always be here so you never need to cry." 

Courfeyrac smiles and kisses Jehan again. 

"I promise." He murmurs against the poet's lips and he doesn't break his promise.


End file.
